Temple of Ikov Dungeon
This article is about the Dungeon. For the quest, see Temple of Ikov. ]] The Temple of Ikov is a dungeon located northeast of Ardougne. Players who have progressed through the quest far enough to get the Shiny key may use the alternative entrance located in the building just north of McGrubor's Wood. Inside of the Temple of Ikov is the only location players where players may obtain Ice Arrows. Outside of the quest, the dungeon has little utility for the average player. ]] Monsters * 1 The Fire Warrior of Lesarkus (level 68) * 3 Ice spiders (level 68) * 4 Lesser demons (level 79) * 3 Scorpions (level 21) * 9 Skeletons (level 54) * 3 Spiders (level 2) Friendly NPCs' * Guardians of Armadyl (Friendly so long as you do not try and take the Staff of Armadyl) * Winelda (Charges players 20 Limpwurt roots to teleport players across the lava) Unique Items * Boots of Lightfootedness * Ice Arrows * Lever * Pendant of Armadyl (Only for players who side against Lucien) * Shiny Key * Staff of Armadyl Unique Scenery * Trapped lever * Lever Bracket Areas Room of fear Players must be wearing the Pendant of Lucien in order to enter the Room of fear otherwise they will get the message: :"As you reach to open the door :A great terror comes over you :You decide you'll not open this door today" Dark room Players who do down the Stairs in the room of fear without a lit Candle will enter a dark room and get the message: :"You cannot see any further into the room :It is too dark" If players light a Candle while they are in the room or if they go down the stairs with one lit initially they will enter the lit room. Lighting a candle while in the dark will will take players to the lit room and give them the message: :"You light the candle :Your candle lights up the room" Lit room Players who go down the stairs with a lit Candle will enter the lit room and get the message: :"Your flame lights up the room" Inside the lit room are 3 spiders, Webs, and Boots of Lightfootedness. Players need to cut the web in order to access the boots. Skeleton and bridge chamber Going north from the room of fear will take players to a room with level 54 skeletons. Going west players will see a bridge. Players who attempt to open the door across the bridge without wearing Boots of Lightfootedness will fall into the lava below and take damage. They will also get the following message: :"Your weight is too much for the bridge to hold :You fall through the bridge :The lava singes you" ::For the players who fall fall down, they will also have to deal with the 3 scorpions if they are below level 43 combat. There is an ladder located to the south players can use to escape to the surface. Players who open the door while wearing the Boots of Lightfootedness will be in a room that has the item Lever. North of the skeletons is a trapped lever. The lever is used to unlock the door to the Ice spider cave. However, players must select the "Searchfortraps " option on the lever before they attempt to pull it. Failure to do so will result in the player taking damage. Ice Spider cave ]] West of the main entrance ladder is the Ice spider cave. It contains 2 Ice Arrows spawns at the end of the cave and 3 Ice spiders throughout the length of the cave. Upon picking up the Ice arrows players will be teleported to the entrance of the cave. Which greatly increases the difficulty for players who are attempting to obtain several of them. Players will get the message when they are teleported to the entrance to the cave: :"Suddenly your surroundings change" :NOTE: Once a player has unlocked the door to the Ice spider cave they will not have to re-pull the trapped lever. The Fire Warrior of Lesarkus West of the trapped lever is a locked door and a Lever Bracket. In order to unlock the door players must use the Lever item on the door. Players must then quickly pull down the lever, otherwise the lever will despawn and you will have to get another. :NOTE: Once a player has unlocked the door they will not have to reassemble the lever and pull it again. The Fire Warrior of Lesarkus is in a caged off area and can only be killed if a player ranges them with at least an initial ice arrow. Upon killing him players will be able to open the door near him and progress further into the dungeon. :NOTE: Once a player has killed The Fire Warrior of Lesarkus they will not have to kill him again. Northern chamber In order to cross the lava player must pay Winelda 20 Limpwurt roots to teleport them across the lava. Across the lava are more skeletons. Going north of where you were teleported is a ladder that will take you to a building that is located north of McGrubor's Wood. However, players need the Shiny Key in order to exit the building. The shiny key is located east and then south of the ladder, where the 4 Lesser Demons are located. Between the area of the ladder and shiny key is the Guardian of Armadyl room. It can only be accessed if players push the Odd looking wall. Guardians of Armadyl room This room houses the Staff of Armadyl. Which the Guardians of Armadyl have been guarding for generations. The guardians themselves are not combative. However, If a player attempts to take the staff or upsets them by choosing dialogue that speaks of their allegiance to Lucien players will be engaged in combat. During the Temple of Ikov quest, players who side against Lucien will receive the Pendant of Armadyl. Quest * Temple of Ikov Trivia * Unlike in RS2/3 when a player drops their lit candle in the room with the Boots of lightfootedness they will not be expelled from the room. * The unstable bridge will only collapse when players attempt to open the door when they are not wearing the Boots of lightfootedness. * Inside the Guardians of Armadyl room is also a Bowl of water. Via dialogue with the Guardian of Armadyl players may be splashed with water to be cleansed. It is reasonable to believe that is why that item spawn is in this room. Gallery Temle of Ikov Roof.png|Main entrance Temple of Ikov dungeon1.png|First room Temple of Ikov - Room of Fear.png|Room of fear Temple of Ikov dungeon2.png|Dark room Temple of Ikov dungeon3.png|Lit room Temple of Ikov dungeon4.png|Fallen off bridge Temple of Ikov dungeon5.png|Room with lever Temple of Ikov dungeon6.png|Skeleton chamber Temple of Ikov dungeon7.png|Ice spider cave middle Temple of Ikov dungeon8.png|Ice Arrows spawns Temple of Ikov dungeon Lever bracket fixed.png|Fixed lever bracket Temple of Ikov dungeon9.png|Fire Warrior Temple of Ikov dungeon11.png|Fighting Fire Warrior Temple of Ikov dungeon10.png|More skeletons Temple of Ikov dungeon12.png|Odd looking wall Temple of Ikov dungeon13.png|Lesser Demons Temple of Ikov dungeon14.png|Guardian chamber Temple of Ikov dungeon15.png|Guardian chamber Category:Dungeons Category:Trivia Category:Locations